


Turn around, pretty boy

by Fancy_Dragonqueen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cffall19, ColdFlash Week 2019, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 16:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: Len loves to watch Barry in a suit





	Turn around, pretty boy

Here and on [my tumblr](https://thefancydragonqueen.tumblr.com/post/187949879663/sugar-daddyleonard-snart)


End file.
